Ryoukosha (Traveler)
by BakaAndTensaiProductionz
Summary: Meet Kei Masako. Unlike most ninjas, she wasn't raised in a Hidden Village. Actually, she was raised outside the Five Great Nations. By three female masters. All with their odd quirks and habits. And she just happens to be the disciple of the three strange women. But when she finds herself alone, she has no idea what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Not all Shinobi and Kunoichi belong to a specific village.

Some have long been believed to be dead.

Some just left or resigned.

And some of the best of the best belong at different places.

The chosen kunoichi with impeccable skill tend to end up in the Freyja Compound.

Where masters relax, have fun, or just train even more.

The women of Freyja Compound were masters.

Masters of everything from kenjutsu, to taijutsu.

When I came in, there were 3 masters living in the Freyja Compound.

Kaname Shinji master of Shinji Style Jou-jutsu (A martial art that use a jo which is a short staff.)

Airi Sensha master of Kenjutsu and taijutsu

Last but not least was Minori Uzumaki a master of intelligence, fuuinjutsu, and tactics.

These three were the best of what they did.

And luckily, I would come to meet them.

I was born on a day unknown to me and the masters.

I was found on the doorstep of their compound in the middle of a large forest.

They found wrapped in a light purple blanket with short brown hair and bright purple eyes.

They brought me in and they all had no idea what to do with me.

"I sure as hell don't know how to take care of a kid! I never even held a kid!" Master Airi exclaimed.

"Out of all your years, you have never held a baby?" Master Kaname asked.

"Hey! Cork it, Kana!" Master Airi exclaimed before drinking some of her saki.

"Well, personally I have no interest in children. So, I assume you will take care of the kid, Minori?" Master Kaname asked looking at the oldest of the three ladies, the one holding the infant.

"Hm..." Master Minori said.

She held me up to her face.

"She has intelligence in her eyes." Master Minori said.

"You know, we still have the choice of just sending the thing off to one of the Hidden Villages or something..." Master Air whispered.

"Quiet you!" Master Kaname exclaimed.

"I will handle the child." Master Minori said.

The two other masters looked at Minori who was holding me upside down.

"Well whats the kid's name if she has gotta be stayin' here?" Master Airi asked.

"Hm..." Master Minori closed her eyes as she thought.

"Amaterasu! Thats a pretty name!" Master Airi said.

"Too much of a mouth full. Could get troublesome." Master Minori said.

"What about Noriko?" Master Kaname said.

"Isn't that the girl version of your ex's name?" Master Airi asked.

"Kei Masako." Master Minori said with finality.

"What a boring name..." Master Airi commented.

"It is not your choice, now is it? Since you said you wanted nothing to do with the 'it' as you put it." Master Minori said.

Master Airi took a bigger swig of her sake.

"Maa! Like I care. I'm going to go cut some firewood." Master Airi said stomping out of the door with katana at hand.

"I might as well make clothes for the baby. I don't want to raise it, but it wouldn't be good for her to run around naked." Master Kaname said.

I fell asleep in Master Minori's arms.

Master Minori would be the one I would grow closest to in the first years of my life.

At four years old I saw her training in a small clearing in the back of the compound.

"Master Minori! What are you doing?" I asked as I calmly walked over to her.

"Ah, Kei. I am practicing my jutsu. If we were to get attacked, I would not want to be out of practice would I?" she said.

"No, you would not. Would you mind if I trained with you?" I asked.

She laughed.

"You would not want to train with me. I wasn't on the strong fighting team. I was on the team that could track and spy. I was an expert with tactics and gathering intelligence. But, I can teach you things to make you smarter. Because a strong mind can always beat a strong body." She said.

She quietly walked inside and grabbed books and work books. On the back porch, she layed them down and motioned for me to come to her.

I walked to her and she told me, "Once you get through all these books and work books, you may be ready for real training."

She pointed at the large stack of the books. I looked at them for a moment, and I nodded.

"I will work hard, Master Minori!" I exclaimed.

It took me one week to finish all of the books and work books that taught different levels of math, history, and economics..

There were a few books about chakra, jutsu, and different Hidden Villages.

"Master Minori! I finished all the books!" I exclaimed. Master Minori was drinking wine with Master Airi and Master Kaname.

"Minori! I thought you gave her enough to last her a month!" Master Kaname exclaimed.

"I did." Master Minori said.

"Well I guess we have a prodigy on our hands." Master Kaname said.

"Which one of you wants to teach her first?" Master Airi asked.

"I say Minori should teach her the basics. Like basic jutsu and chakra control. Maybe start her on fuuinjutsu?" Master Kaname said.

"Aa..." Master Minori said.

"Well, yeah! Plus, its not like I have time. A small village sent for me to get rid of some wolves for them." Master Airi said.

"I guess its decided. You teach the brat, and one of us will teach her after you." Master Kaname said with a smile.

"Okay. Kei, lets go." Minori got up and walked towards the back, and I followed her closely.

"So you remember what chakra is, right?" Master Minori asked.

"Yes! Chakra is the moulding of the physicical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." I said.

"Correct, now... Close your eyes. And sit down and get comfortable." she said.

I shifted around slightly.

"Do you feel anything?" she asked.

"Not really..." I said.

"Focus, focus and find your center." she said.

I began to concentrate when I saw a small light. It was small but it glowed brightly.

"I see something, Master!" I said.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"Is it my chakra?" I asked.

"Correct, Kei!" she said.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Now that you know where to look for your chakra, I'm gonna teach you an exercise for your chakra. It will help you be able to control it to where you can jutsu, and it may make your chakra reserves larger." Master Minori said.

"Yes, Master!" I said.

She walked over to a nearby tree and got a leaf.

"This, I am going to try to let you figure out by yourself. You need to get your chakra to make this leaf stick to your forehead." Master Minori said.

"I will work hard!" I said saluting her.

She walked inside the compound leaving me to figure it out.

"Okay. Let's try this." I exclaimed.

I put it on my forehead, hoping for it to come naturally. It fell right off.

"I should have known I wouldn't be that lucky." I said.

I tried finding my chakra again, and I began to focus on my forehead while I held the leaf. I took my hand off the leaf, it stayed for about five seconds when it fell off.

"I did it. I did it! I DID IT!" I began to dance around happily, hoping that none of the masters could see me. Knowing them they wouldn't let me forget about my happy dance.

"That was not much of an accomplishment, kid." A voice on the roof said. I saw none other than Master Kaname sitting on the roof with leaves all over her body as she ate an apple.

"I would help you, but I don't take disciples, kid." she said.

"Okay, Master Kaname!" I exclaimed.

"Don't call me Master if I ain't your master, kid." she said taking another bite of her apple.

I put the leaf on my forehead again, closing my eyes, and it stuck for 4 seconds.

"Man. I can do this!" I exclaimed.

I tried again. 5 seconds.

Again. 7 seconds.

Again. 6 seconds.

It went up and down. I gave myself a smal pep talk each time I failed.

"That's it." Master Kaname jumped down from the roof to go inside.

Right as she was yelling, "MINORI!" I saw a note on the door that said.

'Gone to the nearest village for groceries. Don't let Kana leave you by yourself. And remember to find your center! ~Love, Master Minori'

"Dang it, it's not possible it ain't her, since I know this perfect handwriting anywhere. Gosh. Kid! You're done training for the day until I am done with my Rooftop Snack!" Kaname exclaimed.

"But Master Minori told me to keep training." I said.

"God damn it, I'm gonna regret this. Fine I'm gonna help you, cause I don't want to hear you give yourself pep talks! That is annoying." Master Kaname said.

She gave me detailed instructions on what to do, and she was an amazing teacher. She even seemed experienced.

I was soon able to hold the leaves with my own chakra for 10 minutes. It only took a few hours.

"There, good enough to get by until that damn red headed Uzumaki gets back." Master Kaname stated, ignoring the fact that Master Minori was right behind her.

She slapped her on the back of the head.

"You are quite troublesome, you know that?" she stated calmly.

"YOU! Why the hell didn't you just send me to do groceries?! I. Don't. Like. Kids! And you leave her to train outside, while I am trying to eat on the Roof Top like I have been doing for the past 20 Years!" Master Kaname stated furiously.

"You tend to get the most disgusting of foods. You only get what you like, the materials to make leek soup." Master Minori said.

"It's not my fault I don't want to eat ramen, udon, and sushi everyday!" Master Kaname exclaimed.

"Hm... Let me ask you a question, did you happen to give help to little Kei with her training?" she asked.

"Yeah, just to get the brat to shut up." Master Kaname grumbled.

"Hm, did you enjoy yourself?"

"No."

"Well it seems your teaching was very effective with Kei since she seems to be doing well with this exercise."

"Wait... You did this on purpose didn't you?! Did you even buy food!?" Master Kaname yelled.

"Oh, of course. But I only got back an hour ago. My back was so sore I had to sit down. And I just happened to be in a tree over looking you two." Master Minori dead-panned.

"Damn you, you old hag!" Master Kaname yelled. Master Minori instantly had her hands on Master Kaname's lips.

"Uzumaki Seal, Silence of Death." Master Minori said.

Master Kaname's mouth was opened, and she looked like she was talking, but no words were coming out.

"You can stop talking, and flailing around like an octopus. This seal will only last about 20 minutes, so don't worry. It gives you enough time to calm down, and to remember that this old hag has skills." Master Minori said darkly.

Master Minori looked over at me.

"Now, Kei, how would you like to look at some seals?"

* * *

A few months later, Master Kaname would take me as her disciple. Though she was a severe drunk, she was a very good master.

She would begin to teach me about the bo, a short staff.

She began with the extreme basics, and one of the things she repeated the most is,

"A bo is not for killing. It is for immobilizing, and causing extreme pain! And if your bo breaks in half, it may make a good weapon for killing, it is against the way of the bo. You use another weapon, even if it kills you."

I would nod as she went step by step doing the stances.

I would spend one day with Master Kaname, then the next day with Master Minori.

Master Airi tended to enjoy going on trips and missions.

"That. Is. It! I wanna train her for myself! I wanna have a legacy too!" Master Airi cried.

"You're the youngest out of both of us, you have plenty of time to teach her kenjutsu." Master Kaname said.

"And? You both are teaching everything you know to a 5 year old! If she can learn how to draw and beat people with a stik, I can teach her the elegant arts of kenjutsu!" Master Airi whined.

"Draw?"

"Stick?"

Both older women were ready to unsheath their weapons on the 40 year old when I walked in.

"So, am I training with you today, Master Minori?" I asked.

"Nope! Your training with me today! The two old ladies are going on a mission at a small rural village in the Land of the Mist!" Master Airi exclaimed.

"What?" Both masters said at the same time.

"Oh, I already accepted it in both of your names. Have a good time with those bears!" Master Airi exclaimed.

"Bears?!" both masters yelled.

"Buh-bye now!" Master Airi said waving.

"Be safe!" I exclaimed waving at the both of them.

Both girls got their emergency luggage and quickly put it in a storage scroll. As they left, Master Airi threw them the scroll that had what they were to do in it.

"Now, lets begin, my disciple! That sounds so cool!" she said excitedly.

"No, no, NO! That stance is all wrong! That is the worse thing I have ever seen! Your vital points are just out in the open as if you had a target on each and every one of them! Even your balence is off!" Master Airi exclaimed.

The stick she was using in the place of a sword was suddenly was pushed into me and I fell backwards.

"I shouldn't be able to do that! Now, copy this stance."

"Move your feet back a little."

"There. There... Hey! Don't move once you got it perfect!"

"There, very nicely. Now we got your stance, lets get to the real training."

The real training consisted of a series of swipes and slashes.

Soon, we moved to physical training.

"The truth is, you are way too stiff. Heh... Heh... I gotta an idea." she ran inside and came back with a scroll.

"Minori won't mind if I borrow this. Okay, stand on this seal and do the splits as far as you can."

I did it, and my butt was no where near the ground.

Suddenly she pushed me until my butt was completely sitting on the ground.

Before I could move out of the excruciating position, Master Airi activated the seal, and I was frozen.

As I was crying, I asked what Master Airi did to me.

"Oh, this will keep you at the position for a few hours. No worries, it wears off on its own. And if you try to force you're way out of it, it shocks you until your paralyze and then you would have to stay in that position permanently. Fun, huh?"

I then noticed, that Master Airi though a fair lady to look at, she is a real demon when you get to know her.

A few hours passed, and I was still in pain, and was unable to move.

Hours soon turned into days, where Master Airi had to feed me.

"C-Can't you get me o-out of this?!" I exclaimed.

"No. Psshh... I can't work seals!" Master Airi said as she began to laugh nervously.

"MASTER MINORI! PLEASE GET HOME SOON!"

_At the time, seals master, Minori Uzumaki could have sworn she felt a chill down her spine._

_"Hey, Kana, am I the only one feeling like there's something wrong at home?" Minori asked._

_"Yeah. Would you rather save the trouble and not run home. Hopefully by the time we get there, it may have worked itself out by then." Kaname said._

_"You're correct though I am worried about Kei."_

_"Maa, she'll be fine."_

_"You're right. Even Airi isn't clueless enough to severely injure the child."_

"MASTER AIRI! I SWEAR I DON'T THINK I'M GONNA BE ABLE TO HOLD IT ANY LONGER!" I yelled.

"You better hold it! I swear, I am not cleaning pee on the porch!" Master Airi exclaimed.

"God, why didn't I at least study how to deactivate seals... Let me go steal one of Minori's books, I may be able to-"

"NO! FOR THE LOVE EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD, STAY OUT OF MASTER MINORI'S ROOM! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH WITH HER STUFF!" I cried.

"Do I hear a cry of help?" a voice said.

Master Airi's sword was instantly out in her hand.

A man with spiky white hair and red markings down his face appeared in one of the bushes.

"Who the hell are you, old man?" Master Airi said in an unfamiliar dark voice.

"Oh, I'm Jiraiya! You may have heard me, Great Toad Sage. Legendary Sannin? The Handsomest Man in Konoha?" he said with a flirty face towards Master Airi.

"Hn. Never heard of ya, bub. But if you get any closer, I swear to cut your balls off and turn it into a new headband for you." Master Airi said.

"Actually, Master... I have read about him. He is in the Bingo Book, Master Minori made me read. Either this guy is using a henge or its the seals master Jiraiya. There's him, Tsunade, and Oro-um... Another man!" I said.

"Ha! It's great to hear I'm still popular with the younger generation!" he said.

"Well, I can tell he's not a clone, nor henge. Oh, seals master you say?" she said.

"Can deactivate seals, without causing anyone harm?" she asked.

"It depends on what you want me to do," his face darkening.

"My cute little student over here, got herself stuck on this scroll and I can't get her off." she said.

"But you got me stuck, Master!" she gave me a look daring me to say another word.

"Hm... I'm always happy to help a beautiful lady in need!" He said. He walked over to me and examined the seal.

"These are very advanced seals. Did you do them?" he asked.

"No way! A friend did them." she said cautiously.

"Okay," he slammed his hand on the seal.

I couldn't remember a thing after that, other than the happyness of being able to lie on the ground.

I woke up to Master Minori's worried face above me.

"Master..." I whispered.

I tried to get up, but as soon as I stood, I fell straight to the ground. My legs felt like jelly.

"You know what she looks like?" Master Kaname said.

"A turtle." Master Minori deadpanned.

"Well, she should be more flexible now! I can get back to my training of her!" Master Airi exclaimed.

Master Minori glared at her.

"Not without supervision from myself, and 15 seals on your body that will blow up unless you do exactly as I tell you!" Master Minori said.

"And don't forget a good whack in the head with my so-called stick to make you go back to normal when you get that crazy psychotic look in your eyes!" Master Kaname said darkly.

I sweatdropped on the floor, just chilling down there. Since apparently, Masters Minori and Kaname forgot I was there, and they wouldn't let Master Airi within 10 feet of me.

* * *

That was fun! This may not get updated as often as my other Naruto story, As The Snow Melts, but it will be updated at least once a week. Unless I go through extreme emotional drama/trauma, or I'm grounded. Or I go through a period of meh, don't wanna.

I actually hope to eventually have a Ryota like character somewhere. Cause if you have read As The Snow Melts, you know what a Ryota character is, and how much I love it! ^^

Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, and I tried to some of the childhood stuff over with before a time skip. And, sorry, at this point, Jiraiya won't be a huge part in the story. But he will soon.

I guess I should explain a few things while down here, eh?

Kaname Shinji

Age: 56

Looks: Dark brown hair, dark skin, tall, scar across face.

~~(-_-)~~

Minori Uzumaki

Age: 59

Looks: Dark red hair, light skin, medium height.

~~(-_-)~~

Airi Sensha

Age: 45

Looks: Black hair, bright green eyes, olive skin, tall.

~~(-_-)~~

Kei Masako

Age: 5

Looks: Brown spiky hair, purple eyes, light skin, short. Very short.

~~(-_-)~~

Anyway, Luvz and Hugz!

And don't be ghost readers, leave a review, kay?

And please read my As The Snow Melts! I'm proud of it, and you may like it.

You might not. Depends on your taste!

So last time, promise.

Luvz and Hugz!


	2. Chapter 2

Oddly enough, I would survive the next 6 years.

I survived brutal training, an angry Uzamaki, a bear, many sealing accidents, more than twenty broken bones, and an squirrel infestation.

Though I did tend to get injured alot, and everything was brutal, I loved it there.

I had my three masters that were teaching more and more advanced things.

On the day before my Found Day (since we don't know my birthday, we celebrate the day I was found by the masters) Master Minori woke me up early in the morning.

"Wake up, Kei." she said.

"Yes, Master..." I said as I tried to muffle a yawn.

"Be sure to seal training supplies and food." she said.

"Yes, Master!" I exclaimed as I began to feel more awake.

I quickly sealed my weapons and my rations along with water bottles.

I put on my long white kimono and slippers. I ran outside as I fast as I could before Master Minori got impatient.

"Alright, Kei, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Master!" I exclaimed.

As we walked, dark morning turned into dusk, which turned in to the brightness in the forest we were walking in.

Soon we made it to a clearing that was next to a fairly large lake.

"So, Master, what are we going to be doing today?" I asked.

"We'll do some chakra control training, then maybe see what your chakra nature is so we can see which master would be most suitable for your elemental jutsu training." Master Minori said.

I instantly felt a wave of excitement come over me.

"Wow, Master! I'm really excited! Let's start training now so I can see my chakra nature, please!" I said trying, and failing, to keep my composure.

"Very well then, Kei. Put on these weights and use the water walking technique to run around this lake on the water 50 times." she said.

I put on the heavy weights and began running.

As I did my laps, she would put me in various genjutsu, and if I didn't notice it, I would fall under water. And Master Minori would be really mad at me if she had to save me from drowning.

It went like that for hours, because sadly, I wasn't a very fast runner and I had poor reflexes despite my training.

Thankfully, I was done in 4 hours.

"You really need to work on your speed, Kei." Master Minori said.

"I will work harder, Master!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, now for the test." Master went into her storage scroll and held out a piece of paper.

"Paper?" I asked.

"This is not just normal paper. This is chakra paper. It is made from a special kind of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. If you put a bit of your chakra into it, it will tell you what your chakra nature is." she explained simply.

"Okay, so I just put chakra into it..." I muttered as I grabbed the piece of paper. I focused my chakra and let some go into it.

The paper suddenly split in two, but then the two halves caught on fire causing me to drop it. It was soon turned into ash.

"Wow, two chakra natures thats pretty good for someone your age. Hmm..." Master had a look on her face as if she was trying to work something out.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to teach you many elemental jutsu that I know, since I have the water chakra nature, along with wind. But, there is something I am quite curious about." she said.

She gathered some nearby sticks, "Okay, I know one fire jutsu and it is not powerful at all. Frankly, its pretty much useles unless your out in the middle of no where and you need to make a fire. It's called Fire Release: Kindling Stream." she said.

She did the tiger handsign and she closed her eyes, focusing her chakra.

"Fire Release: Kindling Stream!" a small stream of fire went towards the wood causing it to light on fire.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I'm right about something. Okay now you see the smoke coming off the fire?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to try to control it. This may give me an idea of your roots, Kei." she said.

"Yes Master." I said.

I stood and held out my hand.

I was focused on one thing, the smoke.

The smoke began to move towards me. It was like it was floating exactly where I wanted it to float.

"Whoa... This is cool." I said trying to get it to turn into a heart.

When I tried, my control of the smoke broke and smoke was blown in my face.

"I thought so..." I heard Master Minori whisper.

"Master, do you have an idea where I'm from?" I asked.

She rubbed the top of my head, "I believe you might be from the Nagakura clan. I am not for sure, so don't get your hopes up. But judging this kekkei genkai, you most likely are a descendent of the old clan." she said.

"Cool, can we visit some of the clan or something? Maybe they know my parents!" I exclaimed.

"No, we don't know for sure if your truly in that clan. And, it could be very dangerous."

"But Master! I have to know more! I just have to! I need to know where I came from, who I am! I just need this!" I said.

"No, we're not going, at least not now." Master Minori said.

"Why?! What could go wrong?!" I asked.

"You know very well what could go wrong!" Master Minori said, seeming to get frustrated.

"I can take care of myself! If we go together, there will be no risk!"

"You don't understand what its like out there, Kei!" Master Minori yelled.

"SO WHAT? I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO THROUGH THE REST OF MY LIFE WITHOUT KNOWING WHO I AM!" I yelled.

"YOUR WHOLE CLAN COULD VERY WELL BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Master Minori yelled.

I was silent.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"The main compound of the Nagakura clan is in the Land of Water, near the Hidden Mist Village. Right now, there is purge and if anyone with a kekkei genkai is found in the Land of Water, they are killed." My master said, looking down sadly.

"The Nagakura clan could very well be dead." she said.

"So, my family, could very well just be dead..." I whispered.

She put her arms around me, keeping me in a warm hug.

I sobbed in her shoulder.

She ended up carrying me home, since I fell asleep crying in her arms.

I woke up at the Freyja Compound in my cot.

I got up and saw the Freyja's Masters gathered at the dinner table talking.

"Oh, hi there, Kei." Master Kaname said.

"MY SWEET, KEI-KEI!" Master Airi said as she launched herself at me. I found myself in a tight hug from the youngest and most eccentric of the masters.

"Hello, Master Airi. Hello, Master Kaname." I said.

"Hey, its my day to train you, Kei-Kei! How about we start with slashes then-"

"I'm sorry, Master Airi. I don't feel very good. I don't feel well enough to train today." I said grabbing a riceball off of the plate that was filled with them.

"Kana! Did I do something wrong, again!? I can't believe on my day, she doesn't wanna train! She never skips yours or Mini's! Why is it always me!?" Master Airi cried.

"Your over reacting, Airi." Master Kaname said glaring at the dark haired women.

"I'll train with you next time, okay?" I said to her.

"F-Fine... Only because I care, some what, for your well being." Master Airi said pouting.

"You know, you are so childish, right!?" Master Kaname exclaimed after taking a large swig of sake.

"Aww, Kana! Don't be mad at me!" I began to walk towards my room.

"Fine, you wanna fight?!" I heard Master Kaname yell.

"Yeah! You'll see what happens to people who call me childish!" I heard Master Airi yell back.

Then I heard a loud smack and guessed Master Minori had seperated them.

I layed down in my cot just looking up, thinking about nothing.

Soon, sleep once again over took me.

I woke up to see Master Airi's face crying, shaking me to wake up.

"What's going on, Master Airi?" I asked.

"Your parents are here to get you." Master Airi said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Try to fix up your hair a little before coming out and m-meeting them!" Master Aira said before sobbing as she left.

I quickly brushed my short brown hair and did my best to get it out of my violet eyes.

I ran out and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes with a woman that had long black hair and dark purple eyes.

Her eyes softened when she looked at me.

"My little girl!" she exclaimed, running at civilian speed to me.

She grabbed my shoulders about to hug me when Master Airi was right behind her with her katana at her throat.

"It is very rude to run in another person's home and touch things ESPECIALLY when you're a complete stranger." Master Airi said darkly.

"Airi! Stop being so stupid!" Master Kaname said as she pulled Airi off my frightened mother.

"I'm sorry about that, m-mother. S-s-s-she can be so protective!" I said, struggling to get the words out from my bawling.

"Oh..." she gave me hug. But something was off about the woman. The hug didn't feel, filled with love like the hugs from Master Airi or Minori.

The man that was with her walked up. He had a loving look on his face, but the love didn't reach his eyes.

But at the time I thought it was because they didn't have time to grow to love me. So of course they didn't completely love me yet. But I was blinded by the excitement of meeting my parents.

"So, what clan are the two of you from?" Master Minori asked when everyone calmed down

We all sat together on one of the couches.

"We're from the Nagakura clan, we currently reside in one of the villages in the Land of Fire." Mother said.

"Did you escape from the Land of Water because of the killings that come with Yagura being Mizukage?" Master Minori asked.

The two flinched at the words Yagura.

"Yes, we did. We feared for our daughter's life so we left her here in the night. Because the clan head wouldn't let us leave permanently. So we snuck away in the middle of the night and we found this place. We heard people inside, and we thought she would be safe here." Father said.

"So your telling me, you didn't run into any village or compound inbetween Village Hidden in the Mist and the edge of the Land of Fire?" Master Airi said with a harsh glare.

"We got lost." Mother said.

"And you just trusted people you never even seen before to raise your child?! We could have been cannibals. Or someone who would want sell this child! Are you two just cruel, or fuckin' nuts!?" Master Airi said, getting up just to be pulled back down by Master Kaname.

"I really don't appreciate being interrogated when all I want to do is to take my daughter to be with her real family. Not just being around three old hags!" Father growled.

"Honey..." Mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I apoligize. I guess just seeing my beautiful daughter again has got me scared and anxious..." he said.

"Hmph!" Master Airi said.

"You said something about taking Kei somewhere." Master Kaname said.

"Oh, we were hoping to take her to the Nagakura compound and have her live there. And maybe if she would want, have someone teach her about her kekkei genkai." Mother said.

"Well too bad! You are not taking Kei-Kei! I don't trust you, and I'll die before I let you guys take my disciple!" Master Airi snarled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled.

"Master Airi, I know you're worried, but please, don't fight the fact I'm going with them." I said.

"What?! You're actually going with them?" Master Airi said.

"Think about this rationally, Kei." Master Kaname said.

"Kana, Airi." Master Minori said in her commanding voice.

"I think these people are trustworthy. And Kei is getting to the point that she can make her own decisions. This is her family. The people that she has been dreaming of seeing since she was young. The least we can do is be supportive. Let's go help her get everything sealed up." Master Minori said. We all got up and went in my room to seal things away.

"It is your Found Day, so we might as well give her our gifts." Master Kaname said sadly.

She handed me a decorated scroll. I opened it, and i saw she got me a bo.

"Master Kaname..." I whispered.

"That one is my favorite bo. It retracts, its steel, and it seperates into two for easy storage." Master Kaname said, looking down letting tears run down her face.

I hugged her tightly, I breathed deeply smelling mints and ramen.

"You'll also need this. Then you can always have the bo within reach." she said handing me a brown leather holder that had two holders for both of the halves.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

I looked at Master Airi. She handed me a long katana that had purple dragons on the side.

"T-The blade is coated with a very lethal poison, so don't touch. J-just use when your aiming t-t-to kill!" Master Airi said , her voice cracking terribly.

I hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Master Airi." I said.

Soon, I looked at Master Minori who sighed.

"My disciple, my gift to you is not some fancy weapon, or a new jutsu for you to learn. Actually, it is a lot simpler and may be useful to you later. Hold out your hand." she said.

I obeyed her and held out my left hand.

She got out her special sealing brush and ink that drops of her blood in it.

"Master Minori..." I whispered.

"I'm putting a storage seal on your hand, its specifically for weapons. I doubt you have a sheath for your katana so I would suggest you put it in there, blade first. So you can have it at hand at all times." Master Minori said emotionlessly.

I began to bawl and sob.

"M-Master M-m-minori!" I cried.

"Don't cry, Kei... Show strength and confidence in yourself. And be safe, on your journey." she said with her eyes closed.

I hugged her, but she didn't hug me back.

"Just go ahead, Kei. You don't want to keep your family waiting. You come visit us, and we will come visit you Kei." Master Minori said.

"Remember the way of the bo!" Master Kaname cried.

"D-Don't slack off on t-t-training, Kei-Kei!" Master Airi said.

"I love you all..." I said, for the first time and I left my bed room with all my scrolls.

My parents smiled at me and put their hands on my shoulders as they led me away from Freyja.

As we got farther, and farther away, their grips on my shoulder got rougher and tighter.

"I think we're far enough away from the masters, Hikaru." Mother said.

"I agree, Hikari." Father said.

I looked at both of them, confused.

"What are you talking about, Mother, Father?" I asked.

Suddenly, both Mother's and Father's appearences changed, they turned into exact replicas of each other. Except one was a girl, and one was a boy. And they both had a cruel smile on their face.

"It was just our luck to see a little rat, learning about having a kekkei genkai in the woods. Mizukage-sama will be pleased with us." Hikaru said.

"Let's just kill her quickly." Hikari said.

'No...' I thought.

'They tricked me!'

'They used me!'

'Played with my and my master's feelings just to get me out here.'

'Just to kill me.'

'No...'

'NO...'

I put my right hand over my left hand, unsealing the katana.

'Use this when I'm aiming to kill? Yes, Master, I will...'

I unsheathed the katana, speding forward slashing Hikari's face.

She began to scream as she fell down. Her face was red and bubbling.

'It must be the lethal poison' I thought.

The man Hikaru, dropped to the ground next to Hikari, holding her hand as her screaming quickly quieted.

"You killed her, you monster! I'll fuckin' kill you brat!" he yelled. He got a kunai in his hand as sped towards me.

He faster, stronger, and he had more experience.

I could barely dodge his brutal attacks.

But I was able to, only because of the master's brutal training. And that made dodging him easier.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another copy of him appeared and grabbed me from behind.

He had me to where I couldn't move.

The real him walked forward with a single tear drop running down his face.

"I don't care if your a kid. At first, we were going to kill you gently. You wouldn't feel a thing. Since, it was nothing personal, just orders. But now! Heh... Heh... NOW! It is personal! You killed my sister, and made her suffer! Now, you're going to suffer, brat!" he said.

He got really close to my glaring face.

"You have quite beautiful eyes, monster. It would be a shame if..."

Suddenly, the kunai in his hand, slashed the right side of my face.

An excruciating pain was in my right eye, that I couldn't see out of anymore.

"Heh... Feeling the pain? You feeling the pain, you monster?! How about the other eye?"

"FUCK YOU!" I heard a yell, when I wasn't able to see him any more.

"Go! Take Kei with you, Mini!"

"Why me?!"

"Airi and I can take care of this bastard. So just go!"

I was pulled up, but I could barely see out of my right eye, and all I could see was black in the other.

I bawled as I was pulled along by Master Minori. Bumping into tree after tree at high speeds.

Soon, we were at the Freyja Compound.

She sat me down and looked at my injured eye.

"I-I don't know any medical ninjutsu! I-I can diagnos, but I can't heal it!" she sobbed.

"Master Minori!" I cried holding my eye.

"Okay, put your hand down so I can see whats going on!" she exclaimed.

I fought myself to keep my hand off my eye.

Her hands were above the eye, and she closed her eyes.

She opened them, and I saw a large group of tears run down her face.

"You'll be able to keep your eye, Kei. But your right eye, will never be of use to you again." she said.

I began to weep even more, for the loss of my sight in my right eye, the pain, and because it was all my fault.

It was my fault Master Minori was feeling pain.

It was my fault Master Airi and Kaname were fighting.

It was my fault that Hikari's dead.

All because of my stupid kekkei genkai, foolishness, and naivity.

All because of me.

* * *

This had to be rewritten about 3 times because of internet issues, FanFiction server issues, all sorts of stuff. But I'm back after a few days with the next chapter!

Thank to Himeno Kazehito was the first reviewer, and I believe reviewed my other story, As The Snow Melts.

And to those of you who followed and favorited, thank you so much! Next chapter, I plan to bring in Konoha, if not next chapter, then the one after!

So, don't be ghost readers and leave a review!

Luvz and Hugz from Baka-chan! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

We waited for hours for Master Airi and Kaname to come back. But, them saving me, would be the last time I would see them.

Master Kaname's head was bashed in, Master Airi's own sword killed her.

The man, Hikaru, would be killed by Master Airi in her last breath.

That day, was the day I learned how dark and terrifying the world really was.

Master Minori was completely silent for days, not even moving to eat. Then one day, she got out of bed, had clothes on and told me, "Kei, we're leaving and going on a journey."

"What kind?" I asked, emotionlessly.

"We're going to travel all around the world, and I'm going to teach you everything I know. No more holding back." she said.

"Yes, Master." I said, getting up to seal away supplies.

We would travel all around, and she kept her word about teaching me all that she knew.

She taught me about sealing, and she even helped me learn more about my kekkei genkai.

She also trained me harder, not holding back at my young age.

It was grueling, and I never had a day off, but I got stronger.

"Kei. It is your Found Day again... It has been 14 years since you were found. Each year, I put more and more seals on you, making you into almost a human weapon, with senbon, knives, kunai, shuriken, and poison at different parts of you. You are almost equal to me in seals, so it is time I leave you with my last gift." Master Minori said.

"What? What are you talking about, Master Minori?!" I asked.

"I'm getting older, and you're growing up. It is time for you to leave me." Master Minori said.

"No! I can't! You're my Master, you're like a mother to me!" I yelled.

"You need to find your own way, become your own person. Find your own Will of Fire." Master Minori, wasn't even looking me in the eye anymore.

"I'm not leaving you, Master Minori! I love you! You were the one who raised me, helped me, you were the one that was there when I cried! I want to stay by your side! I want to be able to feel worthy enough to call you Mom! Please! Don't make me leave you! Don't leave me!" I cried.

"It's funny," she started as she turned around, "I wanted to feel worthy to call you my daughter. You remind me so much of my own late daughter. But, truthfully, I'm not worthy to have your respect, I couldn't even save my beloved comrades. Now, you're old enough and strong enough to be able to protect yourself. I can now die without worrying about my precious student." she turned around with an abundance of tears streaming down her face.

"Don't say that, Master!" I cried.

"Remember, you are responsible for Three Legacies, but never forget what is right. And don't live in the past." she said. Then, she sped forward and knocked me out.

I woke with all of my supplies in tact, I found a book next to my sore body.

It was a journal, it had notes and writings that I recognized as Master Minori's. And on the first page I saw what seemed to be written in large letters, 'FIND YOUR OWN PATH, DAUGHTER.'

I put my head on my knee's and weeped.

That lasted for days, I couldn't move, eat, or drink because I was caught up in my own depression.

I had to tell myself to do things.

"You must hunt, Kei."

"You must cook, Kei."

"You must eat, Kei."

"You must take care of yourself, Kei."

Soon, I was just wandering, walking around enjoying my own silence.

But, I wouldn't be able to stay peaceful for long. As I dove into Master Minori's notes, I found that she had been researching my kekkei genkai. Trying to find different ways for me to have smoke with me at all times so that I would always be able to use my main advantage.

I read about her different ideas, and different types of herbs that would make different poisionous smoke.

It was interesting.

I saw where she had the idea of me constantly smoking a pipe with different herbs, and it was a good idea.

But, I would have to buy a pipe. I had a bit of money, but that would mean I would have to go into civilization.

That would mean, my 6 months of solitude would be over.

I gulped largely, I would have walk, have a prescense and possibly socialize.

The thought terrified me.

But I reluctantly walked on the main road. Passing a few Konoha ninjas, with Genin teams.

It seemed I was in the Land of Fire. I saw I was walking towards a village, not Konoha, but a small village that seemed to be made up of merchants and restaraunts.

I walked into the crowd of people, instantly feeling uncomfortable.

I saw a shop that was selling pipes and cigarettes.

I walked up and grabbed the purple and brown one that was on the table.

"How... much?" I asked.

The man who was selling gave me a dull look.

"Look kid, you're not a ninja, and you're not old enough to smoke. You have to be 18, which you obviouly are not. So I can't sell it to you. Daimyo's rules not mine. NEXT IN LINE!"

It was my turn to give him a dull look.

'First conversation in six months and with this guy.' I thought to myself.

"Listen here, bub, I'm gonna lay this money on your table, and I'm gonna take the pipe with me. The Daimyo's rules don't apply with me. I'm a girl in a REALLY bad mood. So, I'm not wasting anymore time talking to you, got it?" I asked letting chilling killer intent seep out of me.

"G-Got it." the man said, seeming to be shaking. I left the ryo on his table and quickly got out of the large crowd.

I ran into the thick forest, and vomitted.

"Never doing crowds again..." I said, panting.

"HELP! N-NO I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! HELP ME!" I heard someone scream.

I ran in the direction of the scream. I hid in the tree's and saw a man, with a kunai up to a woman's throat.

"Give me your money, bitch." the man growled.

"I'm poor! I don't have any money! With the money I do have, I can only get food for my baby!" she yelled.

I saw in the bushes, a small boy crying, scared.

"Don't give me you stupid sob story! I'm known as The Heartless, a S-Rank Missing-nin. I steal, and then I kill! And I'll happily kill you before stealing your money!" the man said.

"No! Don't touch Mommy!" the crying boy yelled running out of his hiding place.

"Heh... Give me your money, or I'll kill the boy." he said.

The crying mother reached in her pocket, the man used the Body Flicker technique and got next to the boy, holding him up by his long messy hair and put the kunai up to the boy's neck.

'I guess I should step in now, or I'm going to end up feeling really guilty...' I thought.

I quickly unwrapped my knuckles and focused my chakra into my storage seal.

Two kunai flew out of my knuckles.

One hit the the man in the hand, the other hit his arm.

The boy dropped to the ground, frozen in fear.

"Tomoe!" the mother yelled.

I jumped out of the tree.

"Picking on a mother by herself. Isn't that too low for you, Takeo Tanai? And what's this about you being S-Rank? From what I read, you're just a B-Rank Missing-nin. Nothing but a runaway Chunin." I said.

"Who the hell are you? I haven't seen you in the Bingo Book!" the man, Takeo yelled.

"Ah, what is in a name? A personality, a reputation. None are all that interesting. All that you should care about is the face you see before you. Since, it is the last one you'll ever see, Takeo." I said.

I ran forward, unsealing my katana.

I slashed where he was standing, he quickly moved out of the way.

He threw kunai at me, and I dodged.

"Oh, well, it seems the Boss is all done. I guess I will be going now. Have a pleasant death." The Shadow Clone me said before poofing away.

The real me hopped down with the purple pipe in my mouth, letting the herbs burn.

"Now, let's see how this works, shall we?" I said.

The smoke thickened, I focused it, making it form into a hand.

Takeo was stunned, he threw shuriken at me, but the hand of smoke became a smoky solid, swatting the shuriken away.

The hand grabbed him.

I took the pipe out of my mouth, "Close your eyes kid." I said to the weeping boy.

Then, I crushed the B-Rank Missing-nin.

I dropped the smokey hand.

"Wow, that took more chakra than Master Minori estimated. What a pity..." I muttered.

I looked at the terrified civilian mother.

She was obviously poor. I just felt like I had to do something for her.

But, that would be too troublesome, I saved her life for crying out loud, I don't owe her anything.

_''Never forget what is_ right."My Master's voice rang in my head.

I sighed.

I got out one of my Prisoner Scrolls, they are used for carrying around bodies, dead or alive. It keeps them preserved. I sealed the man in the scroll and handed it to the trembling woman.

"Here ya go. You can take this to a Bounty Collecting station, you should be able to at least get 80,000 ryo for this guy. And try to stay out of trouble, will ya?" I said to the woman.

She stood up with her child in ehr hands.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Names... Why is the world all sbout names? I'm not really interested in telling people my name. I'm just a wanderer, a traveler... You can just call me Ryoukosha." I said.

"Th-thank you for saving my child's life! P-Please accept this, for my gratitude!" she said, trying to give me her money.

"Keep it. I'm just wanting to go on my way." I said.

"Th-Thank you Ryoukosha!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, no problem." I said walking into the forest.

With that, I would run into more and more people in trouble. I never accepted money, that was like a moral of mine. I met many people, that would always ask my name. I went by Ryoukosha, and somehow, I became a legend.

There were stories I would hear at bars about the mysterious woman with the her bangs over one eye, that would save people. She was a seals master, and in some stories, she was the Sage of Six Paths reincarnated.

Though, that was all bull shit.

I may have had my bangs over my blind eye, and I was taught by a seals master, but I was no where near as good as a master, much less the Sage of Six Paths. That is insanity.

I was just a disciple searching for her Master.

For two years, I would live as Ryoukosha. The legends about me got more and more crazy and warped. But, when I turned 16, I was back in the Land of Fire, and I was confronted by a man I recognized as Jiraiya.

At first, I just ignored the man, knowing he didn't remember me from the sealing incident all those years ago. And he had no reason to want me.

Actually, I was surprised because there had just been an attack by the Nine Tailed Fox at Konoha just days before.

"You." he said.

I turned and looked at him with my one eye.

I took my pipe out of my mouth, "Who are you speaking to?" I asked.

"You're known as Ryoukosha, right?" he said.

"Hmph. Got the wrong girl, old man." I said.

"HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"I apologize." I said, before continuing to walk.

"I know you're Ryoukosha. I've been tailing you for the past 10 hours. And I knew it was you since you matched the descriptions perfectly. Brown spiky hair with bangs covering your right eye, violet eyes, white and purple kimono, and smoking a purple pipe." he said.

"Actually, it's black. The old one was broke by some bastard of an A-Ranked Missing nin." I said.

"So you are her." he said.

"If I wasn't you would have wasted 10 hours. But I am. What is your business with me?" I asked.

"The Hokage requests your prescense with him." he said.

"Hmph. Not interested." I said.

"This is not a choice." he said.

"It's not like I'm a kunoichi at any Hidden Villages. I represent myself, and myself only. I don't answer to a Kage or Daimyo. So can you please leave me be?" I asked.

"I can't." he said. He rushed forward and hit my neck, making me fall down, out cold.

I woke up tied to a chair in front an old man in the Hokage hat and cloak, smoking his own pipe.

"Hey! I didn't do anything illegal, so what the hell do you want with me?!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to talk. I didn't expect Jiraiya to use this method of transporting you here." he said.

"Well, you got me here, so what the bloody hell do you want?" I asked.

"I'm about to tell you an S-Rank secret. And I will also give you a proposition. If you decline, we will simply wipe your memory of ever being here and hearing this secret, understand?" The old man asked.

"You might as well keep your trap shut, and wipe my memory old man. I have better things to do than sit here hearing your stories." I sneered.

He looked very irritated with me.

"You... Please, just listen. You most likely have heard about the attack that the Nine Tail Fox did, a few days ago. And the late Fourth Hokage did something before he died. He sealed the Nine Tail Fox away."

"Wait... What?! What the hell did he seal it into?! Nothing will be able to take that much chakra at once. Wait... The Fourth, he took half of it too, didn't he? But... He must have put the other half in something..." I began muttering possible things that could have happened.

"He sealed it into a boy. A newborn baby." the Hokage said.

"Whoa... Seriously? And the kid is still alive? That's interesting. And now you've got me curious. Why do I need to know about this?" I asked.

"Because, we want you to keep an eye on the child." he said.

"Wait. What?! I am not fit to be a mom, old man! You don't know me. You have probably only heard stories about me. I am not a seal master or anything. And why me? There are like a shit ton of other people out in the world!" I exclaimed.

"We have seen your seals, they are expert level. And, we only have myself and Jiraiya that are seal masters. Jiraiya has a spy network to take care of and it would be dangerous to leave an infant in his care. I am Hokage, I wouldn't have time for him." he said.

"So? Send him to an orphanage or something! I don't him traveling with me!" I said.

"I said nothing about him traveling with you. We would have you stay here in Konoha and raise him." The Hokage said.

"What why would I want to be locked up in here like cattle?! I'm called Ryoukosha for a reason! And why would I want to raise him?" I asked.

"Because, we need you. The Civilian Council is nervous. They trust the Fourth Hokage's seal but they want someone there to watch him. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. They think he is the Nine Tailed Fox, and they want someone to be able to take care of him in a moments notice. With you being a seals master, and the only neutral seals master in existance, they thought you were a proper fit. You did save one of their lives in past." the Hokage said.

"I am not interested in raising- What's his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

I was silent.

'Uzumaki... Master Minori mentioned that her clan was killed, and she would love to meet fellow Uzumaki. So if I have one with me, she should come running.' I thought to myself.

"Is he actually an Uzumaki? The clan of Uzushio?" I asked.

"Yes. His mother was an Uzumaki." the Hokage said.

"My master, was an Uzumaki. I don't know where she is..." I closed my eyes.

'Taking the kid in would be the right thing to do, even if I am locked up in this village for no one knows how long. Plus, I have three Legacies on my head, and Master Minori will come if I have an Uzumaki with me.' I thought.

"Hmph. I'll do it. I'll take in Naruto Uzumaki and train him. Now how long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Until he is Genin. Then you will be free to leave and go back to your Ryoukosha days." The Hokage said.

"Fine..." I said.

"Now, we have work to do. I'm going to have to put you through security precautions and that kind of thing. I hope you understand." he said.

"Yeah, sure. Now, can I have my pipe back, I'm craving some smoke over here." I said.


End file.
